Why won't you answer me
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Ambos querem perguntar, mas nenhum deles quer responder. (Continuação da Adult Supervision)


Título:Why won't you answer me  
Autora:nayla  
Categoria:modern AU, faz parte da série Adult supervision, Projeto moments of breathless delight - tema: piscina  
Classificação:T  
Completa?sim  
Resumo:Ambos querem perguntar, mas nenhum deles quer responder.  
N/A:levemente inspirada em uma parte da fic "o diario de R" da lois (com a permissão da autora, claro ) hihihi

Jehan leu e releu as mensagens de Éponine, tentando não entrar em pânico. Sabia que Combeferre merecia um momento de descanso e diversão tanto quanto os outros, até bem mais, para falar a verdade; o poeta entendia isso de verdade. Ou pelo menos ele seria capaz de entender se a situação fosse outra, se a situação fosse qualquer uma em que ele conseguisse pensar racionalmente em algo que não fosse _ELE ME BEIJOU. _

Porque Courfeyrac o tinha beijado.

O loiro desligou o que devia ser sua vigésima ligação para o guia assim que a ouviu cair na caixa postal e forçou-se a respirar fundo. Sabia que estava um pouco bêbado, bêbado o bastante para ter se entregado a um beijo, cujo destino original era a sua bochecha. Um beijo que não era para significava nada de repente significou tudo e ainda um pouco mais, e depois, também tão de repente, ele voltou a não significar nada.

Porque Jehan abrira os olhos para ver um Courfeyrac se afastando e balançando as mãos em negativa:

- Droga, droga, eu não... Eu não quis, foi um erro, desculpa, eu... Eu sinto muito. –E com isso, ele saiu correndo, deixando para trás um Jehan com os lábios e o coração partidos.

Por um momento, talvez dois, ou três, ou vários, ele permaneceu ali, mexendo sem parar no celular, sem se atrever a correr atrás do amigo. Não saberia o que dizer quando finalmente o alcançasse, podia pedir desculpas, não pelo beijo porque só deus sabia o quanto ele sempre quis provar dos lábios do moreno, mas por ter se deixado levar pelo momento, arriscando-se a perder o amigo.

Não poder tocá-lo do jeito como Jehan queria, do jeito que ele precisava, doía bastante, mas amizade também era um tipo de amor, era o tipo mais puro de amor e perder isso simplesmente o destruiria. Com esse pensamento em mente, Jehan se levantou e começou sua busca pelo moreno; começou pela sala, subiu alguns degraus para conseguir dar uma olhada no salão do segundo andar, mas logo desceu-a, encaminhando-se para o quintal.

Mal tinha saído quando o avistou. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um momento e no outro Courfeyrac já tinha começado a correr de novo para longe dele.

- Espera! – Jehan gritou, estendendo a mão para alcança-lo, começando a correr na mesma direção do outro, mas parou congelado quando o viu diminuir de tamanho até desaparecer de repente. Piscou três vezes, tentando se lembrar exatamente do quanto tinha bebido naquela noite, até que finalmente olhou para baixo e viu a piscina.

Courfeyrac tinha jogado água para todos os lados quando caiu nela e alguma coisa clicou na cabeça do poeta naquele momento, fazendo-o entrar em desespero. E se não desse pé? E se o moreno não soubesse nadar? As possibilidades eram tão terríveis que sua mente desligou, ele não conseguiu mais pensar, ao invés disso, simplesmente agiu.

- Puta merda! – Ouviu Courfeyrac gritar quando emergiu da água, conseguindo alcançar o chão da piscina com os pés. Quando se levantou totalmente percebeu que a água batia-lhe um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Sentiu o rosto ferver de vergonha, mas mesmo tremeu um pouco de frio. – Por que você fez isso?

- Porque você estava fugindo de mim. – Jehan desviou o olhar, ajeitando a trança que começava a ser desfeita porque tinha perdido o elástico na água, e Courfeyrac riu. Ele riu e quebrou todo o constrangimento, ele riu e a risada dele era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Jehan mordeu o sorriso.

- Oh, deus, isso é ridículo. – Ele não conseguia parar nem para falar. – Olhe para você! Você parece um filhotinho molhado e emburrado, é tão fofo. – Estendeu a mão para apertar-lhe a bochecha e o sorriso do poeta ficou ainda maior.

- Olhe quem fala, você não está nada melhor. – Jehan ergueu os olhos para poder encará-lo e seu coração pulou uma batida quando o viu. Seus cachos caíam-lhe pelo rosto e algumas gotas pingavam de seu nariz e queixo, sua camisa quadriculada estava grudada contra o seu peito, revelando-lhe os contornos do corpo e sua gravata borboleta rosa já tinha se desfeito e agora encontrava-se pendurada em seu pescoço.

O loiro suspirou de alívio quando Courfeyrac mergulhou e perdeu a vermelhidão que tomou-lhe o rosto do primeiro; não sentia mais tanto frio assim. Quando re surgiu, ajeitou o cabelo, jogando-o todo para trás em um topete improvisado, liberando a sua testa.

- Há, esse é um penteado que vale a pena tentar outro dia. – Riu.

- Sim, você está lindo. – Ele sempre estava, maldito seja.

- Muito obrigado, amor. – O moreno piscou o olho em um gesto exagerado para ele. – Agora vamos sair daqui antes que congelemos, sim?

- Courf... – Jehan segurou-lhe o braço, subitamente tomado pela realização de que se não falasse agora, talvez perdesse a sua chance. Sabia que o amigo era o mais sociável de todos, ele estava sempre feliz, sempre com esse sorriso enorme no rosto porque era assim que ele era, mas às vezes, em raros momentos como esse, que ele achava que o moreno poderia vir a retribuir seus sentimentos. – Precisamos falar sobre o beijo.

- Foi só um beijo. – Courfeyrac deu de ombros e Jehan tentou esconder o quanto seu coração quebrou com a afirmação.

- Então por que você fugiu? – Aproveitou o silêncio dele para continuar. – Se foi só um beijo, se ele não significa nada, então me diga do que você estava fugindo. Sentiu o coração apertar quando o viu desviar o olhar. – Você não gosta de mim?

O último sussurro saiu tão baixinho que Courfeyrac quase não o ouviu.

- Como? – Pensou estar alucinando, talvez, essa seria a única explicação. – Seu grande idiota, claro que eu gosto de você, eu... Eu te... – Gaguejou e Jehan tentou não imaginar o final dessa frase, não queria criar falsas esperanças. – Olhe, eu gosto muito de você e esse é o problema, não quero que um beijo estrague o que nós temos e... Para mim não tem problema, se ele não significou nada para você, então ele não significou nada para mim. – Olhava para todos os cantos, menos para o poeta.

- Então significou algo para você? – Jehan pressionou.

- Eu perguntei primeiro. – Courfeyrac reuniu toda a sua coragem para encará-lo e forçou um sorriso. – Por que você não me responde?

- Na verdade você não perguntou, você só presumiu que o beijo não significou nada para mim. – O loiro soltou-lhe a mão, seus dedos passeando pelo braço do outro até alcançarem-lhe o ombro. Seu coração batia tão rápido que acreditou que ele poderia fugir-lhe pela boca se falasse mais alguma coisa. Não queria responder, mas queria a resposta do outro.

- Bom... Eu estava errado?

Jehan não respondeu, mas encerrou a distância entre eles em um movimento rápido, colando seus lábios com força nos deles. A água tornava seus movimentos lentos, mas ele não pôde reclamar quando subiu com a mão por debaixo da camisa quadriculada de Courfeyrac. O toque mandou-lhe um arrepio por toda a espinha do moreno, que não conseguiu conter um gemido de aprovação, seus lábios se movendo levemente sobre os do outro.

O poeta agradeceu subitamente por estarem na piscina porque caso contrário, acreditaria ser capaz de pegar fogo. Não era justo, não era justo porque Courfeyrac não fazia nem ideia do efeito que tinha sobre ele.

O moreno aprofundou o beijo, invadindo-lhe a boca com a língua, suas mãos explorando cada centímetro do rosto do outro, como se precisasse da confirmação a cada segundo do que estava acontecendo era real. As chances de ser mesmo eram pequenas, afinal isso era tão bom, tão tão bom.

- Então isso significa que eu estava errado? – Perguntou quando finalmente se separaram para respirar.

- Isso significa que eu realmente gosto de você, eu gosto muito de você. – Jehan praticamente cuspiu as palavras, extasiado com o que acabara de acontecer. Sentia-se capaz de andar flutuar, voar e fazer tudo que quisesse; e o que queria era beijá-lo de novo, então assim o fez.

Courfeyrac tomou-lhe no colo, girando-o ao redor do próprio eixo, aproveitando a ajuda da água, seus corpos colados um no outro, encaixados, como deveria ser.

**xxx**

Jehan acordou numa cama desconhecida com uma dor de cabeça que ameaçava explodí-la de tão forte que era. Olhou para Courfeyrac que dormia tranquilamente a seu lado e inclinou-se para morder-lhe de leve o nariz. O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas e fez uma careta, mas ainda não abriu os olhos, teimosamente querendo voltar para o mundo dos sonhos.

O poeta riu e tentou se levantar para entender onde estava. Era um quarto grande e as suas roupas e as de Courfeyrac estavam penduradas no parapeito da varanda, ainda um pouco úmidas, ele sentiu, mesmo expostas ao sol. Percebeu que usava um roupão verde e que o amigo na cama usava um cinza.

- Que ressaca maldita. – Courfeyrac ergueu-se da cama, com uma das mãos a cabeça.

- Você sabe onde nós estamos?

- Na Cosette ainda? – O moreno olhou um pouco os arredores.

- Oh, deus, me diga que nós não estamos usando as vestimentas do pai dela! – Jehan inspirou fundo entre os dentes.  
Obedientemente, Courfeyrac não respondeu.

- Droga, droga, vamos tirar isso, ir pra casa, lavar esse roupões e trazer de volta antes que o senhor Valjean volte de viagem, certo?

Courfeyrac sorriu para ele o seu sorriso mais sacana.

- O seu desejo é uma ordem, monsieur. – Levantou-se da cama e, desfazendo o laço que mantinha o roupão fechado na frente, deixou-o cair no chão.

Jehan se distraiu.


End file.
